Nothing To Lose
by saccharide
Summary: RyuXShu. Shuichi and Ryuichi are sharing a hotel room together, will Ryuichi finally profess his love for the younger man? a tad bit of angst, lots of fun wink wink, and flaming loins! AKA eventual lemon warning...yadda yadda CH 7 UP
1. spicy marmalade

_Saccy discovers plot: welcome to my very first fanfic to have a plot. It has chapters and _
    
    _everything (or it will when I add them…)!!! It starts off kind of slow, but there is guaranteed lovin' _
    
    _in all my fanfics!! Mwahahaha!! Look this fic even has dialogue!!! Ahaha I'm evolving. Okie I'll _
    
    _calm down, but for how long? By the by I have the other chapters jotted down, it's just a matter of _
    
    _fan demand to get me to write them out. RyuichiXShuichi forever!!! Wooot!!! I don't own _
    
    _Gravitation or it's characters or the songs…this makes me sad. Um. Oh! And if you don't like the _
    
    _song translations blame animelyrics.com. Mank you!!!_
    
    _*************************************************************************************************************_
    
    _CHAPTER ONE_
    
    "This next song is Spicy Marmalade! We wanna see everyone dancing!" Shuichi yelled into his 
    
    mike with astonishing enthusiasm, as the music began to pound against his back. Hundreds of 
    
    shrieking fangirls jumped and waved furiously, desperate to gain the adorable singer's attention. 
    
    Being an openly homosexual performer hadn't had a negative effect on Shuichi's popularity with 
    
    the ladies, in fact it had probably increased it. Shuichi didn't care either way; he was just there to 
    
    sing, and he did it with ferocity, hurling lyrics into the air, "Spicy Marmalade!!! Jidai wa marude!!! 
    
    Ui himeta kao de madowaseru…" Shuichi gleefully danced in front of his microphone as he sang, 
    
    punching fists into the air with a confident smile.
    
    Spicy Marmalade was the last song of the night, not including the encore, which Shuichi had 
    
    been anticipating since the beginning of the concert, a duet with his idol, Sakuma Ryuichi. Bad 
    
    Luck and Nittle Grasper were on tour together, one of NG's better promotions. Two well loved, 
    
    prestigious, and rivalling bands performing under the same roof. Who wouldn't want to see that 
    
    show? And the two bands would be combining their talents as a grand finale.
    
    Sakuma Ryuichi studied Bad Luck's performance from the sidelines. He smiled slightly as Shuichi 
    
    jumped in time to the music with a silly grin plastered on his face. Ryuichi couldn't help but notice 
    
    the slight muscles of Shuichi's body tighten and relax under his smooth, sweat-beaded skin, or 
    
    the way his pink hair hung heavily over his excited lavender eyes. Noriko came up to stand 
    
    beside Ryuichi, water bottle in hand, "That's quite the little outfit, ne?" Ryuichi ran his eyes over 
    
    Shuichi's costume smiling, "Short short shorts, revealing top…I don't see anything wrong with his 
    
    outfit." He felt something in his stomach tighten as he gazed at the rambunctious young man. 
    
    Noriko smirked eyeing Ryuichi's frilly, mid-section bearing top, "I'm sure you don't." Ryuichi 
    
    turned his attention to the Nittle grasper keyboardist and pretended to pout, "Y-you don't like my 
    
    outfit Noriko?" " Ryuichi, any woman (or man for that matter) with a pulse likes your outfit," She 
    
    said, earning herself a grin from the striking vocalist.
    
    Shuichi shouted out the remainder of his song, "Vanish into the night! Jidai wa maru de!
    
    Ui himeta kao de madowaseru!" And the crowd roared its approval. The band finished with a 
    
    bang and bowed, "Thanks for coming and listening to us everybody! You've been great! Nice 
    
    dancing!" Bad Luck jogged off the stage joyfully followed by screeching comments such as, "Hiro 
    
    have my babies!!!" and "Suguru! You're not a lame as I thought you were! Woot!"
    
    Offstage, Bad Luck was met by more cheers and congratulations from Nittle Grasper and the 
    
    crew. Ryuichi hung back from the crowd and waited until Shuichi came to him. "Hey Sakuma-san! 
    
    Are you ready to do it?" Ryuichi stepped towards Shuichi and looked down at him. Shuichi's smile 
    
    faded at the look in Ryuichi's eyes. "You have no idea, Shuichi." He said in the sexiest voice 
    
    Shuichi had ever heard. Shuichi blushed profusely. _Did he mean…?_  Hiro called out, "Oi! Shuichi, 
    
    Sakuma-san! We're up!" As Ryuichi turned to leave the still stunned Shuichi, he ran his fingers 
    
    across Shuichi's bare stomach, making Shuichi's eyes grow impossibly wide. He stood stunned 
    
    until he heard the music begin and quickly ran onstage. Ryuichi had begun the song as he was 
    
    supposed to, "Wah-ah smashing blue, wah-ah…" The fans screamed. The lights were still low 
    
    when Shuichi appeared beside Ryuichi at his mike. The pulse of 3 keyboards and an electric 
    
    guitar forced itself through his body, giving him a much-needed revival after Ryuichi's backstage 
    
    antics. Ryuichi looked into Shuichi's eyes and as the young man began to sing his eyes met 
    
    Ryuichi's with an equal intensity, 
    
    "Kawaita tsumori ame ga, tsuzunaku katari kakeru, namida wa seijaku ni...samayou yoru ga 
    
    akeru…" _The dried aftermath of the passing shower has begun painfully to tell the tale:'in tears, _
    
    _so silently... the wandering nights have passed.' _
    
    A heavier beat kicked in, and the two beautiful men began to move with the music at their backs, 
    
    still gazing into each other's eyes, barely conscious of the crowd at their feet. Ryuichi continued 
    
    swaying as Shuichi crooned, 
    
    "Karada otsutau ame ni, furueru awai omoi…guren no yuuwaku ni...samayou yoru ga akeru" 
    
    _Shivering__ with the rain that trails down my body, a fleeting thought passes: 'In crimson allure... the _
    
    _wandering nights have passed.' _
    
    Ryuichi joined Shuichi in the chorus.
    
    "Mabushii kiseki o irodoru smashing blue! Hajimaru make me true!   Kieyuku tsuki wa silent! Kimi 
    
    no koe mo iranai smashing blue! Suhada ni nokoru! Kiramekimaru de twilight!" _Colouring the _
    
    _radiant miracle Smashing Blue. Beginning to make me true. The vanishing moon is silent. We _
    
    _don't need even your voice Smashing Blue. Our bodies are left naked, glittering just like twilight…_
    
    _To Be Continued…_
    
    _(with sexual antics)___


	2. smashing blue

Saccy says: Yay for another chapter!!! It's not very long, but hey, it's something right? They'll get longer with more important parts. We're still in the pre-sexual antics stage unfortunately/surprisingly. Now to answer previous comments! Actually they're all pretty similar… so! In general! There WILL be sexual antics, you just got to have faith, and to everyone who commented saying they love RyuichiXShuichi, go read my other fanfics, they is ALL RyuichiXShuichi. Thankies and enjoy.

************************************************************************

CHAPTER TWO

The audience stared up at the pair, entranced. Shuichi was now singing with a very serious Sakuma Ryuichi close behind him. Ryuichi's chin was resting in the crook of Shu's neck, and his arms were wrapped around his waist. Half the audience ceased jumping to gawk, while the other somehow managed to scream louder, "EEEEEEEEE!!! KISS!!!"

_Our bodies are left naked, glittering just like twilight._

The song ended with the two singing together, still embracing. The absence of music brought them suddenly back to reality. Shuichi looked at the anxious crowd below gazing dreamily up at them, eerily quiet, and he quickly jumped from the circle of Ryuichi's arms and laughed nervously. "Th-thanks everyone!!! Have a good…night!!!" The band began to leave the stage (and the sexually frustrated audience). Before exiting, Ryuichi planted a tender kiss on the side of Shuichi's neck, and Shuichi barely bit back a moan. The silence abruptly broke and the crowd screeched their approval. Shuichi quickly dropped his mike and bolted off stage.

Shuichi ran full force into the chest of Nakano Hiroshi and promptly fell on his ass. Shuichi looked up at his best friend, his face still contorted with embarrassment. Hiro grinned back at him. "Sooooo Shuichi, what exactly WAS that?" he asked snickering. Shuichi glared back at him but didn't have time to reply before the other performers joined them. 

"That was a phenomenal start to the tour! I really don't think it could have gone better." Announced a glowing Tohma. Everyone was grinning happily except the two lead singers, Ryuichi was busy gazing at Shuichi and Shuichi was avoiding looking at anyone. "Oh and you two! Great encore. Fanservice is always a good thing, they'll be talking about this concert for weeks." Shuichi had never seen Tohma so excited. Ryuichi gave a small smile, "Right. Fanservice…" "Let's keep it PG-13 Ryu-chan." Noriko scolded jokingly. Shuichi continued to stare at his feet with large eyes.

Tohma, Noriko, and Suguru left to shower, while Shuichi, Hiro, and Ryuichi were left together in an awkward silence. "So! How about we celebrate?" Hiro asked attempting to ease the tension. Ryuichi looked at Hiro as if he'd only just noticed he was there, "We could go dancing!" he exclaimed. "Sakuma-san, we've been dancing the last couple hours or so. How about we go out for drinks?" Hiro said, "Shuichi? You look like you could use a drink…or two…" Shuichi barely managed an "Alright." And Hiro left to tell the others the plan.

"Shuichi, are you alright?" Ryuichi sounded sincerely concerned, "would you like some water?" he approached Shuichi, "Or perhaps something else? Anything at all?" he was now leaning over the nervous pink-haired boy. "No! No! Sakuma-san I'm fine, really. Ahahaha!"  Ryuichi started caressing Shuichi's face 'checking for fever'. "Shuichi, you feel warm, maybe we should go back to the hotel room…"

Just then, Hiro returned "Hey guys the others are gonna go back to the hotel, so it's just the three of us." "Actually" Ryuichi said, "I'm kind of tired, I think I'm gonna head there too. Have fun though! I'll see you when you get back…" Ryuichi planted a soft kiss on Shuichi's cheek and left. Shuichi swiftly fell over.


	3. lost complex

Saccy says: Wee! For updates! This is a lot of dialogue, I know, but it's pretty important to the story and all that. I'll try to update again this weekend too. I'm excited about being near…good parts… :D!! Hmmm what else?  Oh yes! Sword stir-sticks exist! Shuichi drinks like a woman… yeah so, now I shall answer comments!

*_Hikari no Sekai--- _heheheRyuichi's a bossy slut!!! Yay for Ryuichi!!!

*_Kaleo— _but he DID cease a kiss from Shuichi! Twice! Yes yes, on the cheek, but there's a fine line between being forward and sexual molestation! lol

*_Pato San--- _HAHAHA NEVER!!! 

*_Naomi Hunter_--- You have a secret crush on me don't you? :D

*_melodia04--- _Yuki Eiri can eat my ass!!! *cough* I'm sorry about that. I dunno, I guess he'll come later (if at all).

*_Burned Vamp--- _*takes advantage of you* lol

Oh. And all you weirdos who want me to stretch out the sexual tension are weird! lol but i guess that's what i AM doing…unintentionally! I need to be less abrasive… 

PLEASE ENJOY!

3333333

************************************************************************

CHAPTER THREE

At the bar, Shuichi and Hiro sat in a dark secluded booth away from any unwanted public attention. Hiro was drinking a beer, while a super effeminate umbrella drink sat untouched in front of Shuichi, who was distractedly chewing on a stir stick. Hiro watched as Shuichi unconsciously swallowed the little plastic sword. 

"Uhhhhh Shuichi?"

Shuichi looked up at his friend, "Yeah?" 

"Never mind…" he sighed.

It was quiet again.

"Hiro…what do I do?"

"About what?"

Shuichi jumped off the bench gesturing wildly, "What do you MEAN 'about what'!?! What do I do about Sakuma-san!?!"

"Ah yes…THAT." Hiro said mockingly, then added, "Sit down baka."

Shuichi sat down in a huff, "WELL!?!"

"Well what?"

Shuichi balled his hand into a fist, "Damn it Hiro! Don't make me come over there!"

Hiro grinned innocently at his overexcited friend. Then his expression became serious, "I don't think there's anything 'to do about Sakuma-san'. It was just fanservice Shuichi."

Shuichi gasped at Hiro's indifference. _JUST FANSERVICE!?! WAS HE EVEN PAYING ATTENTION!?!_

"Hiro! THAT was more than mere fanservice! He tried to SEDUCE me!!!"

Hiro sighed heavily, "Even if you are right, and the most beautiful man in the world DOES want in your pants, why should it concern you? You're with Yuki, remember?"

Shuichi blushed angrily, "I know that. I just…"

"You just… want to fulfil your searing teenage fantasies?"

Shuichi just glared at his unsupportive friend. _How can he SAY that! I wouldn't cheat on Yuki! No matter how gorgeous and talented and sexy and kind and gentle and cute and… oh._

"Hiro… I…I… what do I do?" 

Hiro sighed AGAIN, "Shuichi, don't take this the wrong way, but if you're even considering cheating on Yuki, maybe you don't love him as much as you thought?" Hiro awaited an over zealous reaction from his friend, but it didn't come. Shuichi looked thoughtfully at the table in front of him.

"Maybe you're right…"

Hiro looked dumbstruck, "I am?"

"While Ryuichi and I were on stage, when he…touched me," Shuichi's blush deepened, "I've never felt anything close to that with Yuki. There was something so…right about it."

Hiro nodded as if he understood (which he didn't), "So you have feelings for Sakuma-san AND Yuki."

"Not exactly," Shuichi said unsure, "they're DIFFERENT feelings…"

"The point is, Shuichi, would you be willing to end your relationship with your sadistic boyfriend for your idol?" The question hung in the air unanswered, "Perhaps you should talk to Sakuma-san first, before you drive yourself crazy."

Shuichi smiled slightly at the world of possibilities whirling through his head.

"Yeah… Sakuma-san…"

"Stop drooling." 


	4. rage beat

Saccy Says: MwaMwaMwa!! I'm an updating fiend!!! Ahahaha!! Well…maybe not, but pretty darn close? Did I just say darn? That's fucked up… anyways! I apologize for another short chapter but I'm not ready to deal with the next part yet hehehe! Hmmm… Also! I wrote this when I was full of cinnamon hearts… soooo yeah. I heart cinnamon hearts!!

Enjoy!!!

333333333333333333333333333333333

CHAPTER FOUR

The lobby was painfully unimpressive. Actually, the entire hotel was painfully unimpressive. It wasn't exactly a hotel designed to house rock stars. The hotel that the two bands SHOULD have been staying at was now occupied by six highly paid look-alikes, as the fancy rock star hotel was currently surrounded by hundreds of devoted/psychotic fans and paparazzi. K looks after his boys, y'know, although as Hiro and Shuichi entered the sweltering hotel, his boys would have argued about just how well they were looked after. 

Shuichi melted into a sticky puddle on the floor and Hiro swiftly strode up to the service desk, "Excuse me, sir, may I ask why the hotel seems to be unbearably hot?"

The hotel manager temporarily refrained from fanning himself to look up at a politely smiling Hiro. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?!?" the short, round man demanded. 

Hiro just cocked an eyebrow at the man and frowned, "I asked why it was so hot." 

"Oh, excuse me, I…yeah. I'm afraid we're having some problems with our heating system and a serviceman will not be available until tomorrow."

"Oh fun…" Hiro grumbled under his breath.

Shuichi crawled to the desk, panting like a dog, "Hiro, I'm a raisin…"

"OH MY GOD! PUT THE GUN DOWN!" screeched the small man behind the counter.

Hiro blinked at him.

Shuichi screamed back, "YOU CAN'T STOP ME! NO ONE CAN! MWAHAHAHA!! No, wait…what are you talking about?"

"I…yeah. Please enjoy your stay and I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience."

Hiro slowly backed towards the elevator not taking his eyes off the obviously unstable man. Shuichi giggled, grabbed a handful of complimentary mints off his desk and bolted into the elevator with Hiro.

"WHY GOD!?! WHY!?!" the man sobbed after them.

With the elevator doors closed safely behind them, Shuichi shoved the handful of mints into his mouth. His mischievous grin faded quickly however,when Hiro asked, "You freshening up for Sakuma-san?"

"Nani?" Shuichi asked, slightly confused.

"Shuichi…" Hiro paused in realization, "You're kidding right?"

Shuichi became increasingly alarmed at Hiro's tone, "About what???"

"You do remember that you're sharing a room…"

"I know that, with you and Suguru!"

"Shuichi, this hotel only has double rooms."

"Aaaaaand?" 

"And K assigned you and Sakuma-san to share a suite."

With that, Shuichi turned ghostly white and loudly swallowed his minty lump.

Shuichi whispered, "Hiro, switch rooms with me."

"I don't think so Shuichi."

"Why not?!??!" he sobbed.

"Many reasons!"

"Lies!" Shuichi screamed.

"How about because I wouldn't want to disappoint Sakuma-san. He asked specifically to share with you, y'know. Or how about, because you're gonna have to face him eventually. The sooner the better."

"You're so mean." Shuichi sobbed.

"It's for your own good my dear Shuichi. Now! This is your room! Go get some sleep, or whatever…" Hiro grinned.

Shuichi hadn't even noticed that they had left the elevator. He turned pink on cue at Hiro's last comment.

Hiro tousled his friend's soft pink mane that was still a little damp from the concert, "Goodnight Shuichi! You may want to take a shower…" And with that he was gone.

Shuichi watched helplessly as his supposed best friend abandoned him in the hallway. _He's enjoying this too much,_ Shuichi thought with a frown. He turned towards the door with a smirk, maybe he was wrong about Sakuma-san's intentions, or maybe Ryuichi was draped naked across a bed surrounded by candles and rose petals, awaiting Shuichi's return... Shuichi blushed shook his head violently, he was being silly.

He swiped the door's lock with the card key that Hiro had shoved into his hand earlier and took a deep breath before slowly opening the Suite door.

There was no breath deep enough to prepare him for what he saw…


	5. glaring dream

Saccy says: I hope you are all very upset with me. You should be! I am very cruel and mean and evil! But I like it. Well, let's look past the complete and total lack of update for the past few months and focus on more important things, like… *blanks out* never mind. Anyways, I blame ff.net for being an ass and removing my other stories and banning me (temporarily)!! That shit should be illegal. So now I've become completely paranoid! Wheeee!! Therefore, although ff.net cannot stop me from writing lemon-y goodness, they can and have forced me to take it elsewhere. I will continue to update the child-friendly parts here so you can get your author alerts and whatnot, Also Because **I like reviews, please continue reviewing here. **I'll put the link where you can find the rest of the chapter, in my author bio so you can go there and read it, and feel naughty. Well, whatev', you've been waiting long enough… 

333333333333333333333333333

CHAPTER FIVE

There were no lights on in the mid-sized hotel room; the only illumination came from the city seeping through large balcony windows. The colourful lights cast themselves over the enticingly splayed-out frame of Sakuma Ryuichi, the glow rolled over the elegant contours of his bare chest and handsome face. He was fast asleep, emitting the slightest purr...  
  
Shuichi's eyes couldn't open wide enough as they desperately tried to take in every magnificent aspect of the scene before him. Because of the hotel's unbearable heating predicament, Ryuichi had pushed one of the two single beds up against the open windows that led to the balcony. The breeze had his silky brown tresses tousled haphazardly about his pillow. His right hand nestled into that messy hair, the left rested on his perfectly toned stomach. The lower half of Sakuma-san's wondrous physique was wrapped in a single white sheet, which conformed to him flawlessly yet still managed to magically exhibit various sections of his perfectly tanned skin. Shuichi was startlingly aware of the sleeping man's body several feet from him. He knew there was nothing under that sheet but Ryuichi. Smooth. Firm.  
  
Shuichi's hands clamped to his mouth, only just managing to keep his embarrassing fangirl squeal internal.

  
Ryuichi stirred slightly as if he had heard him, but stayed sleeping. Shuichi's eyes continued to caress his idol's form from top to bottom, and back, unabashedly. Without any effort on his part, Ryuichi very quickly had Shuichi feeling things in his stomach (and lower) tighten in admiration. After several more visual sweeps of Ryuichi's body, his adoring fan blushed and hurried into the small suite bathroom, shutting the door behind him, careful not to make a sound. Shuichi leaned against the closed door feeling a little flustered. Ryuichi had looked so beautiful, so faultless, and sooo sexy. He grinned stupidly as he allowed himself to mentally strip his idol of that thin white obstruction. Shuichi's possessed hands began to remove his own clothing slowly, as he relished in the beauty that had been burned into his sight. 

**Continued elsewhere for the protection of the innocence of children everywhere!!**

**Go to my profile for directions.**


	6. predilection

CHAPTER SIX

Shuichi pressed his forehead hard against the unyielding pink shower tiles as the cool water flowed down his back. He desperately tried to hold back the sighs and moans that were collecting in the back of his throat, threatening to pour out of his mouth, dribble down his chin, run down the lower regions of his anatomy... AND THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GONNA GET FROM ME HERE~! Ahahahaha… oh I'm mean. The full update with dirty parts can be found through my userinfo thang.


	7. welcome to my romance

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
"So where do you want me?"  
  
"I... on the bed..." Ryuichi was having even more trouble focusing than usual. _Oh god. I want you anywhere. Grrr! One step at a time, Ryuichi. One! One!_  
  
"Here lie down!" Ryuichi enthusiastically hopped off the bed and presented his makeshift massage parlour.  
  
"Complete with fluffy pillows!" he said as he gestured fervently causing his robe to lose all will to remain closed. "Gah!" He quickly pulled the slippery panels together, but not quickly enough.  
  
Shuichi dropped to the floor consumed by an irrepressible laughter.  
  
Ryuichi wailed, "Shuuuichiii!!! Don't laugh at meee!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry... sorry Sakuma-san! It just... surprised me that's all." Shuichi sputtered. He could feel the heat climbing up his face.  
  
"Tsk tsk Shu-chan, it's not that funny, is it?"  
  
Shuichi looked up from the plush white carpet. His embarrassed smile was struck off his face by the seriousness in Ryuichi's eyes as he allowed his robe to leave his body completely. It slipped off him as slickly as the water had slipped off of Shuichi only minutes before; it pooled at his feet.  
  
"Get on the bed Shuichi."  
  
Shuichi got on the bed. He sat on the edge clutching the towel around him as he waited for further instructions.  
  
"Lie on your stomach."  
  
Shuichi complied.  
  
Sakuma Ryuichi rifled through the sheet crumpled on his bed and triumphantly pulled a pair of silk boxers from its depths. He could feel Shuichi watching him as he bent over and stepped into them, as they slid up his legs and rested on his slim hips. Shuichi's gaze didn't waver as Ryuichi turned to approach him; he'd forgotten how to blink.  
  
"Don't look so scared Shuichi! It's just a massage no da!" Ryuichi ruffled Shu's still-damp mane playfully. "It'll only hurt a little bit, but then it'll feel good! Okay? Okay Shuichi?"  
  
Shuichi nodded and smiled, "Hai. I trust you Sakuma-san."  
  
"Good!" Ryuichi vaulted onto the bed, straddling Shuichi's hips, he sat gingerly on the younger man's ass, "Am I too heavy Shu-chan?"  
  
Shuichi let out a strangled gasp, "Sakuma-san! Wh-what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm gonna give you a massage, remember? This is the best position to rub you from. Relax! Breathe!"  
  
"I... okay... alright."  
  
"Give in to my magical fingers of happiness!"

* * *

continued ELSEWHERE check userinfo for details...

okie! 


	8. all over the destruct

In case you didn't know. I updated a while ago. Here is the result! (partially)…

CHAPTER EIGHT

The room's temperature seemed to drop several degrees with Ryuichi's absence. Shuichi's body was clammy with sweat; his face with tears. The salty mass dejectedly hunched forward on forsaken sheets.

I can't believe… I almost cheated on Yuki.

Don't take this the wrong way, but if you're even considering cheating on Yuki, maybe you don't love him as much as you thought...

His eyelids tightened, his breathing hitched, his stomach churned.

"No, don't say that Hiro. I love Yuki. I love him so much. What am I…?"

Shu-chan, I need to tell you… I, I love you more than anything…

"Oh God. What-?" His fingers clenched against his scalp, painfully capturing his unruly hair.

It's alright Ryuichi, you won't hurt me, I've done this lots of times

"Fuck! Ohhh… Fuck!"

Shuichi hurled himself towards the door, pulling up his defiant pyjama bottoms as he stumbled his way to the hall.

Someone finally tells me they love me and I tell them I've had lots of sex…

"Fuck… Ryuichi!"

continued elsewhere… see user info for details.


End file.
